Merida's Adventures
by Amanda88998945
Summary: Merida sets out on another adventure, after discovering the mysterious disappearance of her mother. Along the way, with the magic of the will o the wisps, she ends up in a new world, she never seen before, and reunites with her mother.
1. Merida's Adventures

**Merida's Adventures**

**Brave/The Hobbit Cross Over**

**A/N: This is my very first cross over fic, and I hope I do well with this. I just watched the movie Brave twice this week and loved the movie! Since I love both The Hobbit and Brave, and I'm going to try a hand at this cross over. **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Merida! Wake up! You have to get ready for your party!" called out Queen Elinor from behind the door of the Princess's chambers. "I'm awake mum!" cried out Merida. Merida grumbled as she climbed out of bed. _Birthday parties are for babies, why can't I just have a picnic and be done with it, _thought Merida as she washed up and dressed. As she done so, her mother entered her chambers. "Oh for goodness sake, you're not going to wear that!" exclaimed Elinor. "What? What is wrong with my riding gear?" snapped Merida. As Elinor was about to protest of Merida's clothing, she quickly stopped.

"You're doing it again." said Merida folding her arms. "I'm sorry, daughter. I promised." said Elinor with a sheepish grin. "I just hope your father won't make an arse out of himself at the party, as well as his friends." said Elinor, as she helped Merida with her hair. "I won't guarantee anything, but he'll probably most likely do it anyway." said Merida. "There!" said Elinor, as she put a hair clasp in Merida's hair. "Where did you get the hair clasp?" asked Merida. "This was given to me along time ago, when I was your age." said Elinor.

"Its lovely." said Merida. "We better get going, or else we're going to be late." said Elinor. And the two of them attended the party. It was of course a rowdy party, and her father, most of all, being the loudest of all of them. Even some of the young men that his father's companions sons asked Merida to dance with them. And of course, she done so. She had been friends with many of them. "Hey, do ye suppose you and I can practice tomorrow?" asked one young man. "I can't. I have a meeting to attend to." said Merida. "Well, isn't that a load of rubbish? Is it me, or our little Merida has grown up on us?" joked another.

"Excuse me? I have duties you know." said Merida. "I thought ye didn't like bein' a princess?" said another young man. "I'm older now, and besides that my mother and father needs me. They won't be around much longer, and they need someone to take over." said Merida. After dancing and chatting with the men, she went and joined her mother and father, as they began presenting gifts to her. The best gift she received is a new bow her father just finished making for her. She loved it. Then she received a wood carving of bears, given her to by the witch, who also came her party.

Elinor had kept eying the witch suspiciously the entire evening. Elinor didn't trust this woman.

Especially after the incident of her being turned into a bed. Elinor also made sure guards had kept a close eye on the witch making sure she wouldn't do anything to harm herself, Merida, or anyone present in the Great Hall. Her mother gave her some gowns, some hair accessories, etc. When the party ended, the witch summoned Elinor. "You don't mind joining me for a stroll, Your Majesty?" asked the old woman. "Don't mind if I do." said Elinor, and she followed the witch out of the Great Hall.

"Where are you going mum?" called out Merida. "I'm just going for a walk! I'll be back shortly!" Elinor called out. "Your daughter is quite a little fire cracker." said the witch. Elinor chuckled. "That she is. She didn't get that from me, however." said Elinor. "You know she is ready." said the witch. "Ready for what?" asked Elinor. "To become Queen, of course!" said the witch. "But I haven't trained her yet into becoming Queen! Merida needs training." said Elinor. "No, she doesn't. She can learn all that on her own, trust me." whispered the witch, looking at Elinor.

"Where in the name of wonder are we going?" asked Elinor. "To a very special place, where I always go to. And it will be a good place for you to sit and think and relax." said the witch. Meanwhile, Merida continued talking with her father and the others most of the night.

As the evening progressed, Merida felt worried. Her mother had not yet returned from her walk. "Mother has not returned yet. She should have been back by now." said Merida. Angus stood up. "We should go and look for her. Normally Elinor would be back by now." said Merida's father. "It's that bloody witch! She's gotten her!" called out one of the men. "Lets go. We need to find her." said Angus. Merida reached for her bow. "I'm coming with you." said Merida. "No, Merida. You're staying here. Who only knows what is out there, they could go after you too." said Angus.

"I can take care of myself, ye know! I'm coming with you if ye like it or not!" snapped Merida. Her father sighed. "Very well. Lets start the search!" said the man, as they leave the castle. Merida knew the first place to look. She made her way towards the circle of standing stones. She prayed she would find her mother there. "Mother! Where are you! Mother!" called out Merida, as she walked. "Elinor! ELINOR!" called out Angus in the distance. Merida continued on, as she called out for her mother.

As she done so, she suddenly saw several blue lights appearing in front of her. _The Wisps again! What do they want with me now? _thought Merida. "_Follow me! Come with us!" _the Wisps hissed to Merida.

Merida continued to follow the blue lights. "MOTHER!" called out Merida. But there was no answer or signs of Elinor, as Merida kept following the blue lights. Suddenly, Merida slipped off a cliff nearby, as she screamed, and she crash landed in the ravine where she fell, and she fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Middle Earth,**

**The Shire,**

**East Road.**

Merida woke up, and she discovered she is still in the forest. And it was mid afternoon, early evening. _Well, no time to idle now, need to find mother! _Merida thought as she began walking to find her mother. "Mother! I know you cannot be far!" Merida called out. But there was no answer. Suddenly, ahead of her, she saw a tall older gentleman, dressed in grey robes and a tall wide brimmed grey hat, and carrying a staff. _Maybe I'll ask this man see if knows where my mother is, _thought Merida.

"Excuse me, sir!" called out Merida, approached the man. The man dressed in grey looked down at the red haired girl, and smiled. "Yes?" asked the man. "Have you seen my mother? She's a little taller than I am, with brown hair and blue eyes, and she wears a gold crown. She's a queen. Her name is Queen Elinor. I'm her daughter, Merida." said Merida. "I'm sorry, lass, but I haven't seen her." said the man.

Merida frowned. _How can my mother disappear in thin air? What has happened? _Merida thought. "But a young girl like yourself shouldn't be traveling out here in the wild alone. There are creatures out here that can kill you." said the older man. "Well I'm up for the challenge sir. I have faced dangers before. I got my bow with me." said Merida. The man laughed. "Come, lets take you to safety my dear." said the man. "Who are you?" asked Merida. "I'm Gandalf the Grey, I'm a wizard!" said the man.

_A wizard?! Wizards really do exist? I guess my father wasn't lying after all! He would never believe me if I told him I met a wizard, _thought Merida. "Its nice meeting you, Ghan-dalf!" said Merida slowly, as she followed the wizard, as they walked in silence. "Where are we going by the way?" asked Merida, breaking the silence. "We're going to a home of a friend of mine. His name is Bilbo Baggins. I'm meeting up with a group of dwarves as well." said Gandalf. _Dwarves? My goodness, I'm meeting all sorts of people that I've hear about in stories! But dwarves! They are our ancestors! _thought Merida.

Merida remembered her father telling her tales about stone dwellers, (as her father called them) or dwarves, whom are as he said, they could be related to them. Merida always laughed when her father claimed that they could be related to the dwarf race.

That's why Merida always thought dwarves only existed in stories. It didn't take them long as they arrived at a little home with a round door. Merida chuckled. _What an adorable little home, do gnomes live here? _Merida thought. Gandalf knocked on the round door with his staff. "It better not be anymore dwarves, or I'm going to scream!" mumbled a voice from behind the door. Suddenly, the door opened and Merida saw a very small man standing in front of them, dressed in brown dressing robes, his hair dark and curly, and he wore no shoes, just fur on his feet.

Merida didn't know what to make of this. "Where have you been, Gandalf? I have thirteen very impatient dwarves in my dining room right now, wondering where you're at!" said the little man. "I must apologize Bilbo for running late, I made a new friend whom I brought with me. She has lost her way, and is looking for her mother as well. This is Merida." said Gandalf. "Hello, Bilbo, is it?" said Merida. Bilbo smiled. "Its nice meeting you too, Merida! Do come in!" said Bilbo.

_For a human woman, she's got the most beautiful set of locks I ever seen, _Bilbo thought as he looked at her. "You don't mind if I keep my bow right here for safe keeping?" asked Merida.

"Of course. But just pray none of the dwarves will come and take it!" said Bilbo. _Maybe I better keep my bow with me, _thought Merida. "Lets join the others in the dining room." said Gandalf. And so the three of them entered the dining room. And to Merida's surprise and amazement, she saw thirteen dwarves gathered around the dining room table. She gasped. She took noticed that a few of the dwarves among them are rather attractive and good looking. But the one that caught her eye, was the leader sitting at the head of the table.

He had long black hair, and a beard. His icy blue eyes scanned around the room, as he took a drink from his mug. Not only Merida found this dwarf intimidating, but very handsome as well. And Merida, she told herself was never the type to gawk over males like a little school girl. She was never that way. _I always thought dwarves were supposed to be old and ugly! None of these dwarves are ugly at all-well except for a few, _Merida thought. Gandalf introduces Merida to the group of dwarves.

"Lost yer say? I'm sorry to hear that, lass!" said Gloin. "I'm looking for my mother. She all of a sudden disappeared in thin air. Its really a long tale, I would have to tell it later." said Merida. "In which we shall." said the dwarf leader, named Thorin, who approached her. "You carry a bow. Are you a race of men, or are you an elf?" asked Thorin. _What in heaven's name is he talking about? And did he just call me an elf? I'm not an elf? Elves are small and mischievous! _Merida thought. "For your information, Thorn-.." began Merida. "Its Thorin!" said a older dwarf named Balin. "Thorin, whatever your name is. I am a human! I'm no mischief making, prank doing elf! I don't have the pointed ears! So don't you ever call me an Elf again!" barked Merida. "Mischief making? Prank making?" said Bofur.

"Yes. Elves are known to be small, smaller than all of you in fact, and the tend to pull pranks on people and take away babies from human mothers!" said Merida. "Where are you hearing this from? There is no such thing as a small elf!" said Dwalin. "Something tells me this human isn't from Middle Earth." said Gloin. "Middle Earth? I don't know where that is!" said Merida, now feeling very confused. "That's where you are at now, Merida. But you're in the Shire, home of the hobbits." said Gandalf.

"But I was SUPPOSED TO BE FINDING MY MOTHER!" screamed Merida, anger clouding over her, and she slumped down to the floor in frustration. The group looked at Merida, as they felt sorry for her. "Oh dear, she is lost. What are we going to do?" asked Balin.

"The only thing we can do is take her with us. Maybe along the way, she can find her answers then." Gandalf replied. "You cannot be serious, Gandalf! We cannot take this woman with us! She don't know anything about fighting!" barked Thorin. When Merida heard that, she stood up, glaring angrily at Thorin, and she quickly aimed her bow in his face. "Tell me that I can't fight, Thorin! Say it! I dare you!" yelled Merida.

And this, Thorin backed away raising his hands. "Prove it to me that you can!" challenged Thorin. "Lets take this outside!" shouted Merida.

"This is going to be good!" laughed a blonde dwarf named Fili. "I can't wait to see this!" chirped a brown haired dwarf named Kili. And so everyone followed Merida and Thorin outside of Bilbo's home. "Archery is my weapon of choice, Thorin." said Merida. "Fine. Kili, I need you out here!" called out Thorin. Kili quickly ran to his Uncle. "Yes, Uncle?" said Kili. "There is going to be a small archery competition tonight. You will be competing, against her." said Thorin, pointing at Merida. Kili grinned. "Bring it on! You know you're facing one of the best archers around!" said Kili.

"Yeah right. Lets just see about that!" said Merida. "Let the Archery competition, began!" announced Thorin. Kili took his turn first. After Kili took his turn, Merida stood up and took hers.

Everyone watched her, quite impressed her skill. Even Kili and Thorin are impressed. On the final round of the little competition, Merida shocked all of them, when split an arrow through Kili's. "WHAT?! How can that be possible? Its very, very rare for any archer to do that! I can't even do that!" exclaimed Kili. Merida grinned. A slight smile appear on Thorin's lips. "Well, I see who has won this competition. Congratulations, Miss Merida. You have quite an amazing skill at the bow. I do believe my nephew has be bested by a woman!" said Thorin, looking at Kili.

All the dwarves laughed, especially Fili. Kili took it graciously. "You know I never going to hear the end of it, so I challenge you a rematch!" said Kili. "Maybe some other time, Kili. You remind me of my father's fried son, Gus. He had dark hair just like you, but his nose was much bigger." said Merida. Kili laughed. "Now lets go back inside and continue our meeting. Balin, it appears you have two contracts to write up." said Thorin. And so they went inside, and they continued on with their meeting.

When the meeting concluded, Merida was shocked when she heard a dragon mentioned in on this. "A dragon? A real bloody dragon?!" cried out Merida. "Yes, a real dragon." said Bofur.

"We do have dragons in my world, but however, we hadn't seen one in some time. But I do remember the last dragon was seen killed thousands, and thousands of people. It was my great grandfather who killed the dragon with his sword. Yes, my great grandfather is a dragon slayer. Some day, even my father say that I have a little bit of that in me." said Merida. Gandalf grinned. "What would you say if you faced this dragon, Merida?" asked Gandalf.

"I will fight him tooth and nail, no problem." said Merida, taking a big swig of her drink. The dwarves looked at her in surprise. But Thorin felt uncomfortable. "Merida, you are a woman. Women are not meant to become dragon slayers." said Thorin. This angered Merida tremendously. "Is that how you really feel, dwarf? Its bad enough I put up with this in my world, now I have to put up with this sexist bologna here too?! I maybe a woman, and a princess, mind you, but I am strong, and nobody cannot tell me how to fight, when to fight! I should be allowed to make my own choices!" barked Merida.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say 'princess'?!" said Fili. "You failed to mention that you're a princess, Merida. What's going on here?!" snapped Thorin. "Fine, you want the truth, here's the truth!" said Merida, and she began telling her life story to the dwarves.

From the time she was a child up to the time when she dealt with her mother as bear, and the witch. By the time she concluded her story, the dwarves looked at her. "Oh I do apologize, my lady. I have misjudged you." said Thorin quietly. "So does that mean I can still come?" asked Merida. "Yes, but only until you find your mother." said Thorin. "Agreed!" said Merida. "Here, lassie, is the contract for you to sign." said Balin.

Merida took the contract and read it over, and then she signed it. Bilbo was still reading his. Merida listened as Bofur kept saying lines to Bilbo about dragons, and furnaces. _Nice going, you big buffoon! What are you trying to do, scare him? _thought Merida. Suddenly, Bilbo fainted on the floor, and Gandalf quickly came to the hobbit and he carried the hobbit to his private study. Meanwhile, Merida was about to go to her room that Bilbo assigned for her, but she felt a large hand touching her shoulder.

By the time Merida turned around, she saw Thorin standing in front of her. "You're not planning to go to bed so soon, are you?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I'm very tired, Thorin. I had a very long, and very confusing day." said Merida. "We're just about to play some music, if you're interested on listening." said Thorin.

Merida smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't mind listening to your music." said Merida, as she followed Thorin into the living room. _Wow, dwarves playing music! I cannot miss this, _thought Merida as she followed Thorin into the living room. As she entered, she could already see most of the dwarves had their musical instruments out already, and began tuning them. Thorin took his seat by the fireplace, and Merida sat between Thorin and Balin. Dwalin brought forth his viol, and an item wrapped up in green silk cloth and placed it in front of Thorin.

Thorin removed the cloth, and to Merida's surprise, there stood a beautiful golden harp in front of him. _A dwarf playing the harp! I don't see something like this every day, _thought Merida.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Soon as Thorin struck his harp, the dwarves began joining in with their leader with the music. Merida sat, listened attentively in awe and amazement at the dwarves music. It reminded her a lot of her home, and sadness clouded over her, as she instantly thought of her mother, Elinor. Presently, Thorin started to sing, his deep rich baritone rising above the music, shortly joined in by the other dwarves:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

With a final sweep on the harp strings, the music and singing ended.

Tears streamed down Merida's face, and she turned away, praying that none of the dwarves see her weeping. Unfortunately one of them seen her, whom just so happened to be Thorin, whom was the only one now awake, besides herself. The rest of the dwarves went to bed already. "My lady, are you alright?" asked the dwarf. "Yes, I'm fine." said Merida, quickly wiping away her tears. "It doesn't sound like you're fine to me." said Thorin.

"I said I'M FINE!" snapped Merida hotly. "Woa, easy there, Merida, I didn't mean to offend." said Thorin, raising his hands. _This young woman has a temper on her, remind me not to anger her no more, _thought Thorin. Thorin sat beside her. "Alright, you want the truth, Thorin? I miss my mother. She disappeared from my home in thin air, and we could never find her. I don't know where she went to. And it had something to do with that stupid, stupid, witch I met awhile back." said Merida.

Thorin took Merida's hand. "Someday you will find your mother, Merida. Don't give up that hope. That is a lovely necklace, you are wearing." said Thorin, taking notice of Merida's necklace. "Oh, that. My mum gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday, as coming of age as a princess." said Merida. Thorin's eyes widened. "A princess? Did you just say you're a princess?!" exclaimed Thorin.

"Yes, Mister Smart Pants. That's what I just said!" snapped Merida. Thorin smiled. "You are quite a fiery thing, my lady. That's what I like about you." said Thorin. "I wish you stop calling me my lady. It makes me feel like a old woman. I have a name." said Merida. "Fine then, Merida. Excuse me. You're supposed to a princess, that's how they should be addressed." said Thorin. "How would you know that, Thorin? Have you been around royalty?" snapped Merida.

"Let me inform you, Merida, I have been around Royalty. My Grandfather, King Under the Mountain, ruled Erebor before Smaug's first attack, I am his grandson, direct heir to the Throne." said Thorin. Merida's eyes widened. "OH! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to offend!" cried out Merida standing up. Thorin laughed. "No, no. You didn't offend. You are fine, Merida." said Thorin. "You're not like other princes, but you remind me of someone I heard in a story once." said Merida, looking closely at the raven haired dwarf.

"However he wasn't a dwarf though. He was of the race of men." said Merida. "Who was he?" asked Thorin. "His name is Prince Mordu! You look exactly like him!" said Merida. "Tell me about this Prince Mordu." said Thorin. "This is a long tale, Thorin, if you're willing to stay awake long enough for it." said Merida.

"I'm willing to stay awake, Merida. I never sleep that much anyway." said Thorin. Merida smiled, and she began her tale. Thorin listened in amazement, and parts of the tale, she told him, reminded him a lot of his grandfather. When Merida finished, she looked at Thorin. "Merida." said Thorin softly.

"Yes, Thorin?"

"I wished I could've met you sooner."

"Why?"

"Because you are the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on. I only know you for a night, but it seems like I known you forever. Merida, I'm falling for you." said Thorin. Merida's eyes widened. "Thorin, you should backtrack your words a tad bit. We only met tonight. I'm getting tired! Good night, see you in the morning!" said Merida quickly, and she bolted away from Thorin. "Good night, Princess." said Thorin softly.

The next morning, Merida woke up early, and she made breakfast for the Company. "Wow, looks like our lady is making us breakfast! Thank yer lassie!" said Bofur. "Yer welcome, lad!" said Merida. Bofur grinned, and he took his seat at the dining room table.

Shortly the other dwarves approached the table. "What is this I hear you're a princess?" asked Fili. "Hey, how did you know that?" snapped Merida. "Thorin told us this morning. He said your mother is a queen." said Kili. "Yes, my mother is a queen." said Merida. "That's funny, yer don't look or dress like a princess." said Dwalin. "Mister Dwalin, I don't have to dress like a princess to be a princess." said Merida. "And Princesses aren't supposed to be carrying bows." continued Dwalin.

"Hey! Who died and left you boss? You're not my.." shouted Merida. Suddenly, Kili discovered Merida's bow sitting in the living room, and he picked it up. "Nice bow! Very well made!" said Kili. "HEY! Yer put down de bow! My father gave that to me!" shouted Merida, running over to the young dwarf snatching the bow away from him. "And I thought my father's friends were rude! You-you dwarven heathens are ten times worse than they are!" Merida ranted.

"What's going on in here, Merida?" asked Thorin. "Yer kin are being rude and actin' like a bunch of knuckle heads!" snapped Merida. "We was only kidding around with her!" protested Dwalin. "What did you say to her?" asked Thorin. "They said a princess shouldn't carry weapons. And Kili tried to steal my bow!" huffed Merida. "I wasn't _stealing _your bow, Princess! I was only looking at it!" argued Kili.

Balin stood up. "All of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves. She maybe a princess, but she carries her bow, and it was made for her. A princess, no matter of what race are trained to fight. You should show her some respect, especially you Kili, of all people! You were brought up much better than that!" lectured Balin. "Balin's right. Kili, Dwalin, if I hear one more remark of disrespect towards the princess, you will deal with me personally!" snapped Thorin.

"Yes, Thorin." said Kili and Dwalin together. "My apologies, Merida." said Dwalin, and he bowed to her. "My apologies, my lady!" said Kili, and he too bowed to her. "We must eat quickly, and we should get going." said Thorin. "What of the hobbit lad?" asked Merida. "I doubt that he's coming, Merida." said Balin with a shrug. "Oh, tis' a bloody shame he isn't. He's goina miss all the fun!" said Merida, and she went and began cleaning up from the breakfast.

"I like her. She's chirpy!" said Bofur, grinning. Thorin smiled. "She's not like anyone I've met before." said Thorin, as he stared at Merida. Once Merida finished cleaning up, she gathered her belongings and joined up with the dwarves at the Green Dragon. "I need a horse or a pony. But I don't have any money to get one." said Merida. "But you're a princess! How can you be broke?!" asked Dwalin.

"Dwalin! That will be enough! Merida, I will get you a horse or pony." said Thorin. "Preferably a horse." said Merida. "Young lady, you're not all that tall, you should go for a pony." said Dwalin. "I said a horse!" boomed Merida. "Dwalin, one more word out of you!" barked Thorin. Dwalin quickly fell silent. "Why are you always picking on the lass?" snarled Balin. Thorin shortly returned with a beautiful black horse. "Oh, he's lovely! Thank you, Thorin." said Merida, as she went to her horse.

"I shall name you Wildfire." said Merida softly, as gently caressing the horse. "Wildfire! Wow, what a lovely name!" said Kili. "Its better than some of the crummy names you got for your ponies! Bungo? Minty? Myrtle? What kind of names are those?!" said Merida. "What is wrong with those names? I don't see any wrong with it!" said Fili. Merida mounted her horse. "So when are we leaving?" asked Merida. Nobody answered her question however, as they waited. Suddenly, they could hear a voice calling out from the distance.

"Wait, wait! Don't go yet!" called out the voice. Everyone turned, and they could see Bilbo running with contract in hand. Bilbo handed the contract over to Balin, and the old dwarf looked it over.

"Well, it seems that everything is in place! Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" said Balin, smiling a the hobbit. "Give him a pony!" said Thorin, flatly. "Wait, wait! That wouldn't be necessary! I can walk as far as Frog mort..!" began Bilbo, when suddenly Fili and Kili lifted up the hobbit, placing him on an extra pony. And they begin their journey.

_**Elinor's POV:**_

I woke up finding myself in a forest in the middle of nowhere. I felt angry, and scared out of my mind. I knew I should have never trusted that witch. She gave us trouble before, and now she tricked me into leaving our home, and I'm out in the middle of no where, and not the slightest clue where I am at. Now that I'm on my own, I remembered some tips my daughter had given me to how to survive the wild. Although Merida had taught me to use weapons (especially the bow), I had no weapons to use.

And I have nothing to make a sling slot, so I'm stuck without anything to use to survive. As I continued, I could hear some howling in the distance. _Oh for heaven's sakes! That's the last thing I need, to be hunted by wolves! _My mind panicked. Suddenly several large wolf looking creatures leapt in front of me.

And on top of these oversized wolf beasts, sat very ugly humanoid creatures with the most ugliest faces I ever seen. "Looks like supper's on tonight!" hissed the first creature. "Oh god, who are you things?!" I cried out, backing away. "And she's unarmed. You cannot escape us now, human!" sneered the second creature. "Get away from me! Go away!" I screamed, and I bolted, finding myself chased by these creatures and their large wolves.

I kept running, screaming on top of my lungs calling for help. Suddenly as I ran, I could see a large black bear leaping out from the trees. _No! It cannot be! He's dead! _My mind reeled. But to my surprise, the bear attacked the creatures whom had been chasing me, and he killed them off. After that was done, a tall man returned. His hair was quite wild, and he was quite tall. "What is a human woman doing out in the wild alone?" asked the man.

"I'm lost. I have no idea where I am, I have no weapons on me, and I don't know what to do!" I said. "Come, you shall join me at my home where you will be safe." said the man. "My name is Elinor." I said introducing myself. "I am Beorn." said the man. "It is nice meeting you Beorn!" I said, and I followed Beorn to his home.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Later that night, the Company stopped to camp. Merida volunteered to help gather the firewood. She loved helping others, and it would keep her busy. Meanwhile, the Company discussed Merida as a member of the company. "I really like the lass, she's quite a fiery little thing." said Gloin. "Considering how young she is, she is only a mere child. We should have left her behind in the Shire." spoke up Dwalin. "Then who would watch over her? It couldn't be Bilbo, because he's with us." said Nori.

"It doesn't matter, she shouldn't be part of this company! She told us earlier her age, and it wishes me more that Thorin should have left her behind." said Dwalin. "Does Thorin know how old she is?" asked Ori. "No, he doesn't. And one of us has to tell him." Dwalin replied. Thorin and Merida returned together after gathering firewood. "Thorin, we need to speak in private." said Dwalin. "Brother, don't do this!" protested Balin. "Butt out of this, brother!" snapped Dwalin. And the two dwarves walked away.

"Thorin, has Merida told you yet of her age?" asked Dwalin. "No, she hasn't why? I say by human standards she's eighteen." said Thorin. "Make that seventeen, Thorin." said Dwalin. "Seventeen?! Seventeen?! But she's only a child!" exclaimed Thorin. "Yes, she is only a child. Which you've made a bad call on allowing her to join us, Thorin." said Dwalin. Thorin scowled. _She lied to me! She told me she is 19! How could that miserable woman do this?! I will speak with Gandalf at once about this, but I will speak to Merida first, _thought Thorin.

"Thank you for informing me this, Dwalin. I will speak with Merida and Gandalf." said Thorin, and they walked back to the others. "Gandalf! A word with you, please! You too, Merida!" said Thorin icily. Merida's eyes widened. She didn't like the sound of Thorin's voice when he spoke.

_I hope I'm not in trouble, I done nothing wrong, _Merida thought as she and Gandalf followed Thorin. "Gandalf, Merida, why did you both lie to me? Merida, you told me you were nineteen years old that night we talked at Bag End, now you told the others you are seventeen! How old are you really?!" snapped Thorin.

Merida's eyes widened in fear. Gandalf looked Merida. "Tell him the truth, Merida." said Gandalf. "I'm sixteen years old! Why? Yer gotta problem with that?!" asked Merida.

"Yes, as matter of fact I got a problem with it! Most of us have a problem with it! You're a child, you shouldn't be out in the wild period! And you, Gandalf, of all people allowing a child to join us!" yelled Thorin. "What is going on here? Am I missing something?! Because if so, can someone just fill me in on it?! Do you have any idea why am I here in the first place?! Apparently you've forgotten!" screamed Merida.

"It doesn't matter. Gandalf, when we reach the next town, we're dropping her." demanded Thorin.

"No! You cannot do that! You can't! I need to find my mother! No, no! This isn't right!" shrieked Merida, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, you're right Merida, this isn't right!" snarled Gandalf, glaring at Thorin. "You apparently have forgotten, Thorin son of Thrain why we've brought the princess with us. She is searching for her mother, who could be anywhere in Middle Earth. And if you don't wish to help her, you are letting her hopes down. Not only that, she's needs adults around her. She can't be abandoned in a village alone." snapped Gandalf.

"But she lied to us!" protested Thorin. "I'm sorry I lied okay, Thorin! But you know what yer biggest problem is?! You don't have a heart at all! You have no idea how it feels of having a parent disappear in thin air! Yer don't!" screamed Merida.

And she bolted away from Gandalf and Thorin sobbing. "Merida, where are you going?!" called out Fili. "To crawl myself under a hole and…

And stay there!" shouted Merida. The dwarves exchanged looks at each other. Gandalf then turned to the Company. "I hope all of you are happy! Look what you've done. Dwalin, how would you feel if you were in her shoes right now? Having a parent mysteriously disappear on you. She is determined to find her mother, and she cannot do this alone. Apparently some of you don't have a heart." said Gandalf, and he turned away.

"You should have kept your trap shut, Dwalin!" snarled Balin. Thorin stood alone, as he watched Merida run off. Thorin closed his eyes and sighed. He never meant to upset her, he was only trying to protect her. _Maybe I should go and talk to her, _thought the dwarf, and he walked away as he went to find Merida. Meanwhile, Merida sat by a stream, just a few yards away from the Company's camp, looking up at the stars. "I'm sorry mother, I failed you. No one is going to help me find you. These dwarves have to be such arrogant, selfish beasts that care nothing but themselves-how did it end up like this? Oh mother, I wish I can find you soon!" said Merida loudly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Merida?" said a deep voice behind her. Merida looked up, and she could see Thorin approaching her, his features softened as he approached her.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" growled Merida. "Merida, look about earlier, I apologize. We should have never reacted the way we did. Its just we are very protective when it comes to be people that young." said Thorin. "Why does everyone think I'm a child?! I am not a child! Its bad enough my own family treats me like one!" snapped Merida. "But you still are, Merida." said Thorin softly, kneeling down to her. "I don't need anyone to protect me, I can protect myself, yer know. My father taught me ways of the sword and bow." continued the princess.

And there was a brief silence between the two of them. And then Merida broke the silence. "Apparently by the way you are looking at me, you don't believe me!" said Merida. "Of course I believe you! Why would you think I wouldn't? I seen you with a bow, Merida, and I'm quite impressed with your skill. You've beat my nephew in archery competition, and that says quite a lot, because Kili has mastered the bow himself! Come now, lass. Supper is ready, and its getting cold." said Thorin. Merida stood up, and the two of them walked back to the camp where the others are at.

No soon as they arrived, all the dwarves apologized to her, even Dwalin himself apologized, and explained to her, they were only trying to protect her.

"What is your family like, Merida?" asked Fili. Merida smiled, and she told them tales of her family, and of her father and mother, and of her father's friends, whom Merida claimed that the dwarves reminded her of them. She told them of the wild parties her father would host, involving his friends, that involved a lot of drinking, belching, boisterous singing, especially when they sing dirty ditties just to annoy her mother.

The dwarves laughed hearing this. After Merida told her tale over supper, she climbed into her bedroll, laying on her back, allowing the dwarves and Bilbo talk among themselves. She needed the rest badly. Suddenly, the voices of the dwarves fell silent, and replacing those voices was the sound of music. Harp music. And Merida knew where the harp music came from, because she heard it before at Bilbo's home. She looked up, and she saw Thorin sitting on a boulder, with a small golden harp on his lap, as he played gently.

As he played and started to sing, the dwarves joined in with him. Suddenly a strange feeling clouded over Merida. The more she looked at the dwarf leader, the more she found herself attracted to him. She found him quite handsome, more handsome than any man she ever laid eyes on.

_Merida, stop behaving like a bloody fool, he maybe a prince, but he's not your type, _Merida thought to herself, trying to dismiss this thoughts of her attraction to Thorin. But then she realized she could not stop looking at him. _If mother only saw me now, she would play matchmaker, _Merida thought again. Merida realized it became a problem, of this attraction to Thorin. Now she would not stop thinking of him. As she slowly dozed off, she kept seeing repeated images of Thorin on his harp, and singing.

The next morning, Merida approached Fili. "Fili, I got a bit of a problem, maybe you can help me out on!" said Merida. "What is it?" asked Fili, as he loaded up his pony. Merida tried circling around of what she wanted to tell Fili, but she didn't want to embarrass herself, or Fili. After all Fili is Thorin's nephew. "I'm waiting, Merida. What is your problem?" asked Fili. "What would you say if some strange young woman is in love with your Uncle?" asked Merida. Fili laughed. "I would say more power to him, I'll be happy for the lass and him! Well it all depends on who she is." said Fili.

"Well, what if this woman is afraid to tell your Uncle how she feels about him? She is scared, and unsure how she would approach him?" asked Merida, now speaking hypothetically.

"I would say she needs to stop acting like such a coward and tell him how she feels. If I was in a love with someone, I would directly tell her how I feel, without backing down." said Fili. "Thanks Fili!" said Merida. Fili eyed the princess, wondering why she had brought the subject up. "Merida, you won't be riding your horse today." said Thorin. "Why?" asked Merida. "Your horse ran off last night." said Dwalin. "WHAT?! And nobody bothered telling me?!" shouted Merida. "I'm sorry Merida, but he was acting strangely, and all of a sudden he just bolted." said Kili.

"Well, what am I going to do now? I can't walk!" snapped Merida. "You shall be riding with me, Princess." said Thorin. "Oh Lord have mighty! Why you?!" moaned Merida. Suddenly all the dwarves laughed. "What? Are you afraid of riding with Thorin, lass?" asked Nori, grinning. "I am not afraid, yer bloody ass!" shot back Merida. "Oh, such language." said Nori sarcastically. "Just mount up here, Merida." said Thorin, extending his hand. Merida took his hand, and mounted, and she sat in front of the dwarf.

And they continued their journey. Merida remained silent the entire time as they rode, trying not to lean back, knowing Thorin is sitting behind her. "You may lean back if you want." said Thorin.

_Thorin, must you make this so bloody difficult? _Merida thought, as she leaned her back against his chest. "Like I said earlier, I apologize about your horse." said Thorin. "Don't worry about it." said Merida softly. And they remained quiet for some time. This time it was Merida who broke the silence. "Who taught you the harp? You play very well." said Merida. Thorin smiled. "My mother taught me the harp. She told me its part of my duties as Prince. My mother is a harpist." said Thorin.

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Merida. "Now Merida that is a silly thing to ask. Of course I enjoyed it." said Thorin. "I remember the past year, on my birthday, my mother made me take lessons of the protocols of being a princess. Yer know, the manners, the etiquette, learning to speak like a lady, and of course, I had to learn to play harp myself. My mother plays harp too. I love harp music and all, but I really never had an interest in playing." said Merida.

"You have the fingers for it." said Thorin, looking at Merida's hands. "Just because I have the fingers, doesn't necessarily mean I like to play it, Thorin. I just told you I was never interested in playing the harp, like you or my mother. Why does it have to be mandatory to do that? I like to be myself, and not like others." said Merida. Thorin smiled.

"And you have every right to be, that's what I admire about you, Princess." said Thorin. "Please just call me, Merida. If I hear you call me Princess again, I'll scream." said Merida. "But that's what you are, aren't you?" said Thorin. "Yes, I am a princess, but I also have a name." said Merida. Thorin laughed. "You never cease to amaze me, Merida." said Thorin. By nightfall after riding for several hours, they stopped for camp again. This time, Merida decided to help Bombur with the cooking.

However, she felt distracted. She couldn't stop thinking of Thorin again. _What's gotten into you, you were never like this, before you even came to this Middle Earth, or whatever you call it! Get your act together, Merida, stay focused! _thought Merida. Once supper was ready, Merida served the food. As she was about to take a bowl of soup to Thorin, she didn't pay attention of where she is going, and she tripped over a small branch, and nearly spilt the soup of the dwarf leader.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" cried out Merida. "No worries, Merida. Its washable. If you don't mind doing the laundry for us as well!" said Thorin with a smirk on his face. "Ha, ha, very funny!" growled Merida, folding her arms crossed her chest, feeling rather embarrassed after her ordeal.

No soon as she walked away from Thorin, she walked right into a tree, and all the dwarves burst into roaring laughter. "Stop it! Its not funny!" shouted Merida, and she sat away from the Company alone. Balin took notice of Merida's behavior. "She's distracted. Something has distracted her." said Balin. "Well I'm hoping its not Fili or Kili. They have no time for love, especially now." said Thorin. "Thorin, you really don't believe she's in love with one of the lads?" asked Balin.

"I don't know. I can tell when someone is in love. I remembered the look on my sisters face the day she met her husband. Dis behaved the same way." said Thorin. "I think you should talk to the lads." said Balin. "No, I'm going to talk with Merida and ask her." said Thorin. He looked around, and he didn't see Merida anywhere. But then, Thorin shortly found Merida sitting a few yards away from the Company.


End file.
